


irresistible

by sandeullie



Category: B1A4
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandeullie/pseuds/sandeullie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dongwoo has a tendency to always get turned on in public, but he never cared much about the possibility of getting caught, the risk only turns him on more. however, jinyoung is more hesitant. this time it's after a concert and they're back in the dressing room where there happens to be a shower handy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on livejournal on february 10, 2013. this was written as a request by a friend and was one of the first fics i'd written in a long, long time, let alone for a fandom. this may not be my best, but here it is!
> 
> any mistakes are my own.

the boys had just completed their third concert in japan, the lights dim down as the crowd still roars. the risers begin to lower the boys below the stage and the cheering becomes a distant echo that vibrates off the walls of the arena. all five of the boys completely out of breath, sweat glistening off their faces from the lights now coming into view. they each still have tears in their eyes and are emotional from the overwhelming gratitude their fans had given them during the concert. still in awe that this is what they get to do for a living, still surprised anyone cares about them. once the riser locks into place and it's safe to get off, the boys begin to head back to the dressing room to clean themselves up a little.

dongwoo quickly catches up to jinyoung who's trailing behind the others, sneaking quietly behind him, he wraps his hands around to cover up jinyoung's eyes. jinyoung gasps, jumps a little, taken by surprise. instinctively, his hands raise to fumble over the nameless boys hands blocking his sight. of course, jinyoung knows these familiar hands, has memorized every detailed line from the countless times his fingers traced along them in secret during the early hours of the morning before the sun had risen.

one particular image of the time he and dongwoo had shared a bed after their first time fooling around flashes behind his closed eyelids.  
  
_it was months ago, the both of them had shared a hotel room together, the three other members shared a separate room across the hall. even though there had been two full size beds in the room, dongwoo had crawled into jinyoung's bed instead, snuggling up closely, molding into jinyoung's side. they'd laid there unspeaking, taking in the serenity of the room. a single light between the two beds emitted just enough light to allow jinyoung to focus his attention on the soft features of dongwoo's face. something about that night made dongwoo glow more than usual; jinyoung had to capture it, never wanted to forget the moment, embed it into his memory. before he knew it he'd begun to outline dongwoo's jaw, had to touch him, make sure he was real and not just a figment of his imagination. dongwoo had whimpered jinyoung's name, and grabbed his hand, delicately kissing at his fingertips, as if he'd been something sacred. it felt like time had been paused, jinyoung imagined it was, and that the rest of the world was sleeping and they were the only ones awake. all their movements were slow and precise, time had elapsed, their legs were tangled and their hands laced together. jinyoung had immersed himself in tracing each and every single line of dongwoo's palm, it had seemed important. dongwoo had laid there watching, his head resting against jinyoung's bare chest. dongwoo shuffling around to readjust himself had brought jinyoung out of the trance he'd been submerged in. hours must have passed by, because jinyoung realized the room had grown brighter, and the first birds had begun to chirp outside on the balcony. the rest was a hazy blur, jinyoung's eyes had glazed over in a need to sleep. the last thing he remembered was looking down at dongwoo, smiling, thankful to have such a wonderful friend as he pressed in closer to feel the warmth of dongwoo's body._

 

  
  
  
"dongwoo…" jinyoung sighs. "what are you doing?"

"shhh, you'll see," dongwoo leans in close whispering, his body pressed firmly against jinyoung's back. jinyoung feels dongwoo's hot breath against the nape of his neck, causing the little hairs to stand pointedly.

"can i at least see where you're leading me?" asks jinyoung. dongwoo doesn't reply. jinyoung expected that, he's used to dongwoo being unresponsive, he has no choice except to let dongwoo guide him down the narrow hallway, leading him who knows where. this isn't the first time dongwoo's pulled this stunt, unfortunately.

a short while after, dongwoo lightly tugs jinyoung backwards, indicating him to stop. with one hand still covering jinyoung's eyes, dongwoo opens the door with his free hand, then quickly observes the hallway, making sure no one is around before pushing jinyoung into the room. he shuts the door behind him, then finally releases his other hand from jinyoung's eyes.

"this isn't the dressing room we're supposed to be in," says jinyoung immediately as he scans the room.

"so?" dongwoo shrugs. jinyoung stands there patiently, waiting for dongwoo to explain further. "this room is unoccupied," he says, raising his eyebrows. jinyoung recognizes that distinct voice, the come-hither tone dongwoo puts on when he's got a plan he has no intent sharing, the voice that means dongwoo's in charge here. 

dongwoo smirks, intrigued, knows what jinyoung is thinking right now. dongwoo looks jinyoung up and down, taking him in — his cheeks are flushed, sweat trickles down from his hairline and eyebrows. for their final stage they wore suits and right now jinyoung's suit clings onto him, sweat seeping through the white button-down shirt. even covered in sweat jinyoung manages to be just as beautiful, it doesn't matter what jinyoung is wearing really, he always looks good no matter what. the suit, the sweat, it's becoming all too much and dongwoo can't take it any longer. he takes a step forward, pulls jinyoung by the tie, causing him to stumble into dongwoo's chest, leaving no space between them. dongwoo can't stop his hands from removing jinyoung's jacket, carelessly, he tosses it aside on the floor.

jinyoung looks over dongwoo's shoulder, eyeing the door. "there's no lock," he states.

dongwoo looks over his own shoulder, humoring jinyoung. turning back to face him, he says, "i know." his lips quirk at the corners suggestively.

jinyoung shakes his head, but dongwoo ignores him as he places his arms limply around jinyoung's neck and leans in for a kiss. however, jinyoung pulls back, dodging it. dongwoo opens his eyes, eyebrows furrowing.

"we could get caught if someone decides to walk in," jinyoung explains.

"i don't mind," dongwoo replies.

 _of course you don't mind_ , jinyoung thinks. dongwoo's running his fingers through jinyoung's hair, disheveling it, he wishes he wouldn't. dongwoo knows he doesn't like anyone messing his hair up. jinyoung takes a step back, placing himself from dongwoo's reach, he looks at him skeptically.

"we could get in trouble for not being with the rest of the group," jinyoung further explains.

"i don't care," say dongwoo.

"we shouldn't be in here," jinyoung continues.

"you worry too much," says dongwoo.

"you don't worry enough sometime, someone has to," replies jinyoung.

"this is why everyone calls you a halbae." dongwoo takes a step in closer, trailing his fingers up to rest against jinyoung's chest. "do you want to continuously be called a halbae?" he teases.

"someone has to keep the four of you in line." jinyoung's speaking but dongwoo isn't paying attention, instead he's toying with the button of jinyoung's shirt. thinking about how much better, how much more comfortable jinyoung would feel out of these smelly wet clothes.

jinyoung grows silent, distracted by dongwoo slowly undoing a button of his shirt. "no, stop." jinyoung pulls himself together, and grabs dongwoo's hands, clutching them tightly before dongwoo is able to work his shirt completely off him.

"relax jinyoung. you're too tense."

"we could get caught, dongwoo…" jinyoung repeats.

"where's your sense of risk and wonder?" dongwoo leans in whispering, lips feathering jinyoung's ear.

jinyoung can feel the goosebumps spread quickly over his entire body.

dongwoo leans back out, once again facing jinyoung, meeting him eye to eye. "we both know you want this just as badly," he pauses. "unless you have some other reasonable explanation for the growing bulge in your pants?" he teases, focusing his gaze on jinyoung's crotch in amusement, full aware this is his doing. jinyoung might never succumb easily, but his body has always had a tendency to betray him.

jinyoung averts his eyes, unable to look directly at dongwoo any longer. "we can't," he says.

"we can't or you don't want to?" asks dongwoo, inching his face closer to jinyoung.

jinyoung can feel dongwoo's breath against his lips tempting him, and he hates dongwoo right now because he knows exactly what he's doing. knows how frustrated he's making him. knows he'll break any second. jinyoung's eyes flutter shut, taking in the closeness of dongwoo. he feels himself involuntarily leaning in, his lips begging for the taste of dongwoo's.

he shakes his head, coming to. "i don't want to," he manages to get out.

dongwoo knows not to believe it for a second, knows jinyoung's tactics all too well. it's the same as always, jinyoung claiming he doesn't love him, or that he doesn't enjoy their time alone. dongwoo isn't sure why, but jinyoung's rejections turn him on even more, lies or not. suddenly, dongwoo connects the dots. he supposes he always knew it, but it doesn't occur to him until now that jinyoung knows what he's doing more than he's led on, wants to see what length he'll go to before jinyoung's had his fun watching him beg and coax him up. jinyoung always had a mischievous look in his eyes. _clever._  

"alright," dongwoo sighs. "you can let my hands go then." he wiggles them trying to break free from jinyoung's grasp. 

immediately, jinyoung directs his attention back to dongwoo. taken aback, he says, "what?"

"you're right. anyone could walk in at any second. we should be more careful," he says with a serious tone.

jinyoung releases dongwoo's hands, mulling over his words as his eyes search over him, looking for any sign of this being a trick. he's certain it is. dongwoo always gets what he wants. _always._

"you look disappointed?" dongwoo raises his eyebrows attentively.

"wha— no, i—" jinyoung stutters.

"ahh, jinyoungie… you make it so easy," chuckles dongwoo.

jinyoung lowers his eyebrows in confusion. he's about to open his mouth to speak when dongwoo kisses him forcefully, making sure to slip his tongue in for good measure. jinyoung's eyes widen in surprise as he finds himself reflexively pulling back, startled. he goes to grab dongwoo by the wrists, seconds too slow, but dongwoo's already got too strong of a grip on him to maneuver his way out of.  
  
  
  


dongwoo leans back in kissing him hard, with tongue and teeth as he guides jinyoung backwards, pinning him up against a wall, arms raised above his head. jinyoung is powerless against dongwoo, and can feel him giving into the temptation, as his lips work in perfect sync to betraying him. he no longer has the strength to care, or at least pretend he cares. dongwoo trailing his tongue over jinyoung's bottom lip has caused the growing arousal he'd tried resisting to strain uncomfortably against the layers of fabric. jinyoung really hates dongwoo, hates how much he doesn't hate him, not even a little bit.

dongwoo releases jinyoung's wrists, allowing them to dangle at his side, and begins to palm jinyoung's hard-on, causing him to stiffen up and stifle a moan. "dongwoo," jinyoung's breath hitches. his mind clouding over as dongwoo begins to once again unbutton his shirt removing it, eagerly pressing soft kisses down jinyoung's exposed skin. 

"i knew you wanted it," whispers dongwoo as he continues rubbing jinyoung's erection. jinyoung has no words, and protests silently shaking his head left to right. a smirk spreads across dongwoo's lips as he presses his body against jinyoung, feeling the friction of jinyoung's dick against his own he grinds his hips in circles. "say you want it," he says into a kiss. jinyoung's hips buck forward in immediate reciprocation. jinyoung remains silent, however, too focused on removing dongwoo's jacket and shirt. it's difficult, his mind can barely process anything with dongwoo rubbing his dick against his own, desperately he fumbles, hands shaking with difficulty on the last button. frustrated, he aggressively rips it apart. dongwoo's turned on by the change in jinyoung, sees the lust that's consumed him completely take over.

"please," jinyoung murmurs into dongwoo's shoulder, surrendering. that's enough for dongwoo, all he's wanted to hear. in an instant he's slinking down jinyoung's body, knees hitting the floor, he quickly works jinyoung's belt off, and in a single fluid movement unbuttons and unzips his slacks allowing them to slide down to his ankles. a thin layer of fabric is all that covers jinyoung now. jinyoung helps and makes quick work of his shoes and tosses them and his slacks aside. then without delay swiftly removes dongwoo's pants and briefs for him, brushing his hand over dongwoo's bare cock. dongwoo lets out a hoarse moan that sets jinyoung over his apex. "hurry," he demands

dongwoo doesn't need to be told twice and promptly slides jinyoung's well-fitted boxers off, and jinyoung quickly steps out of them. a beat later dongwoo's pumping jinyoung's cock, pre-cum seeping out at his slit. jinyoung grips on tightly to dongwoo's shoulders securing support, and arches his back against the wall, completely in submission to dongwoo. jinyoung's breath becomes labored as dongwoo keeps in rhythm, pulling and stroking jinyoung's cock teasing and far more agonizing than jinyoung can handle. it continues for a couple minutes before dongwoo stops. 

"don't come," dongwoo says staring up at jinyoung almost as if he knows how worked up he's making him become. as if he knows how absolutely impossible that's going to be on jinyoung. of course, dongwoo knows what he's asking of him.

"wha–" jinyoung is thrown off focus as dongwoo runs his tongue up and down the side of his cock, eliciting a whimper out of jinyoung. dongwoo feels jinyoung tremble at his touch, and if jinyoung sinking his nails into dongwoo's shoulders is any indication at all, he knows he's done well.

"contain it," is all dongwoo says before taking him all in, lips sliding smoothly up and down adept along jinyoung's shaft. dongwoo's gaze remains permanently locked on jinyoung's eyes, his face– to see the wanton expressions jinyoung face conforms to with each time dongwoo takes him in further. dongwoo trails his tongue up and over the tip of jinyoung's cock and traces circles around it tantalizing him, when jinyoung quickly cants his hips upward, cock shoving hard against the back of dongwoo's throat. dongwoo's surprised and arches back, automatically coughing, but recovers instantly, ignoring the tears that form at the corner of his his eyes.

 _"fuck dongwoo—"_ jinyoung chokes out under his breath, and it's barely audible because his voice has abandoned him and disintegrated down to nothing more than whimpers and moans. dongwoo hears him though, hears the subtle hankered way jinyoung's breathing staggers rapidly. and takes him in again, and jinyoung's thrusting into his mouth now in perfect rhythm and it drives dongwoo crazy that he doesn't realize he's got his hand wrapped around his own cock. he trembles when jinyoung's hand meets his, removing it.

"let me," pips jinyoung. dongwoo doesn't protest, and keeps jinyoung's gaze with his as he watches him slide down to his knees in front of him as well. they both work in unison in this position, jinyoung pumping dongwoo and dongwoo bobbing his head back and forth, fingers trailing along the base of jinyoung's cock.

jinyoung squirms, barely holding on, but dongwoo's fingers find that sensitive spot on his prostate and he's not going to hold out much longer. jinyoung tries to resist coming, tries so hard, biting his lower lip to hold himself back. but dongwoo's going over that spot again, and it's enough. it's unfair for dongwoo to ask him to contain himself when he's not exactly making this easy on him.

"dongwoo, i–" jinyoung's starts to warn, but it's too late. his back arches and his eyes flutter and squeeze shut and his hands instinctively find their way into dongwoo's hair to pull at and dishevel. jinyoung thrusts hard into dongwoo's mouth one last time as he comes, a mixture of moaning and mumbling rolls off his tongue. white streaks drip around dongwoo's lips, but he swallows, feeling the hot liquid trickle down his throat. the sweet taste is pleasant and familiar.

dongwoo traces the outlines of his lips with his finger, gathering the excess white streaks that remain and sucks at his finger, before he finally says, "you couldn't hold it in?"

"i'm sorry," jinyoung apologizes.

"this wasn't exactly part of the plan anyway," dongwoo admits

"what do you mean?" asks jinyoung. dongwoo stands up, and stretches out a hand to help jinyoung up. hands linked, dongwoo leads them to a door on the opposite side of the room and opens it to reveal a small bathroom properly equipped with a shower. dongwoo turns to face jinyoung in time to see his eyes widen as he stitches the pieces together.

"we should shower anyway, right?" dongwoo nudges jinyoung in the side and drags him through the door before jinyoung can protest.  
  
  
  


although jinyoung wouldn't willingly admit to it, he's actually quite excited at the prospect. he and dongwoo had been together in several ways, but they'd never, even just platonically, showered together. voluntarily he permits himself to be led into the bathroom and dongwoo shuts the door behind them, turning around to twist the water faucet on, allowing the water to warm up. he doesn't wait long though, and pulls jinyoung along with him into the standing shower stall, it's a bit cramped but not uncomfortable, at the least it will suffice for what dongwoo has in mind.

jinyoung marvels at dongwoo because he can't help it, because the warm water is trickling over his body and it makes him glisten in the light and dongwoo is, in a word, beautiful. jinyoung grabs dongwoo by the hips and draws him in, pressing his body firmly against dongwoo's. on instinct, jinyoung's hips begin to roll in a circular motion, he feels that familiar itch build up and his dick (still slightly stimulated from minutes before), stiffens against dongwoo. jinyoung presses his face into the junction between dongwoo's jaw and neck, pressing soft kisses against his wet skin, but soft turns into eager and he begins to nibble at a tender spot. dongwoo tilts his head, allowing jinyoung better access, and jinyoung takes it, trailing his tongue over dongwoo's prominent collarbones, he sucks on it and feels dongwoo shudder against him in contentment.

dongwoo puts his thumb to the underside of jinyoung's jaw to lift his head up, forcing him to stop and look him in the face before he plants a delicate kiss to his lips and in unison their arms both wrap around each other’s neck. their bodies are like two pieces of puzzle that fit together, they just belong, and always find ways to shape into the other.

"it's nice, right?" dongwoo whispers into jinyoung's ear, nibbling at his earlobe for extra measure and it elicits a hiss from jinyoung's throat in response.

"turn around," dongwoo says, watching jinyoung's face scrunch up at the proposal. jinyoung obey's though–must know that this has been the plan along and knows what's coming–and rests his palms against the sleek wall of the shower. dongwoo snatches up a bottle of lube, and jinyoung peeks over his shoulder, unsure of where dongwoo obtained it. jinyoung's expression must register across his face, because dongwoo says, "i snuck in earlier and put it here."

 _of course you did_ , jinyoung thinks. leave it to dongwoo, the meticulous sort of person he is, who thinks every detail thoroughly, to come prepared to a concert with lube. jinyoung can't help but laugh as he shakes his head turning back around to face the shower wall.

"it's a shame i came earlier, huh?" jinyoung asks sarcastically as dongwoo lathers up lube in the palm of his hand.

"i told you to contain yourself. it doesn't matter though, i'm sure i can make you come again," dongwoo insists, teasing jinyoung's entrance with a finger. jinyoung doesn't doubt it, however painful it'll be, it's dongwoo and the pain will be worth it. he thinks anything is worth it as long as dongwoo is by his side.

dongwoo slowly twists a finger in to loosen jinyoung's hole, and jinyoung's head tilts back as he gasps in pleasure. "relax," dongwoo says, pressing a kiss to jinyoung's neck before easing in another finger, which causes a more obscene noise to escape from jinyoung's mouth. jinyoung flexes impulsively and tightens around dongwoo's fingers, but dongwoo works in a third finger and curling them up, hooks them. jinyoung yelps in sheer vehemence, his legs wobble beneath him, daring to give in. dongwoo slides his fingers out, and grabs the lube applying more to his dick in preparation. 

"how much do you want me?" dongwoo leans in, his hardened dick pressed against jinyoung's entrance.

"i want you, dongwoo, i—" jinyoung starts, and is quickly reduced to intense moaning. he bunches his knuckles together, and slams his fist multiple times against the wall with each thrust of dongwoo inside him.

jinyoung is clenched tightly around dongwoo's cock, and it all feels good–being inside of jinyoung feels good, the hot moisture of jinyoung's hole suffocating dongwoo's cock feels good, and the hot water spilling over them feels like fire against his skin. 

"dongwoo—" jinyoung hoarsely howls as dongwoo continues rocking his hips back and forth, each thrust becoming progressively harder. dongwoo is moaning too, his breathing just as labored. the mixture of their varying, and admittedly embarrassing whines, echo and bounce off the acoustics of the bathroom, even the water is unable to dilute their vocal declarations of pleasure.

jinyoung wraps a hand around his own cock, rubbing up and down vigorously as dongwoo continues thrusting. jinyoung's hips roll on their own accord and he feels himself getting close now. dongwoo's hand surprises him when it sneaks around past his waist to cup his hand on top of his and help work him.

"shin dong… woo—" jinyoung gasps. jinyoung calling him by his full name sends dongwoo over the edge and he pumps in and out of jinyoung harder than he ever has before. jinyoung's body rivets, dongwoo senses jinyoung is close, he's close too. dongwoo gives a final thrust, coming inside of jinyoung, as he shouts in pure adoration. jinyoung completely comes undone letting out a yelp, his hips jerk violently on their own accord as he climaxes. it physically hurts, but he can't find it in himself to care so he ignores the pain in his groin, pumping faster he comes, spraying hot white streaks over his stomach. his legs are weak, and he feels his knees buckle under him, but dongwoo's there to catch him and clutches onto his arm, turning him face forward, steadying him back on his feet.  
  
  
  


there's something about this unadulterated version of dongwoo that jinyoung loves. this dominant side that dongwoo preserves until he's alone with jinyoung, and jinyoung beams a smile up at dongwoo, feeling blessed, and slightly proud. knows it takes a lot for dongwoo to fully trust, and the fact that dongwoo puts his full trust in jinyoung is overwhelming. he knows it's vain, but he takes satisfaction in knowing dongwoo is his and only his, and that no one else gets to experience this side of dongwoo that jinyoung has gained access to knowing and falling hopelessly in love with.

jinyoung doesn't hesitate a second as he leans in to kiss dongwoo, first sucking at his lower lip desperately before pushing his tongue past dongwoo's half parted lips. his tongue slides along the edge of dongwoo's teeth, it's sloppy and saliva coats their lips, but jinyoung can't seem to get enough. their breathing grows more hankered with each intake of breath jinyoung sucks in. dongwoo presses his body firmly against jinyoung's stomach, the white streaks painting him as well.

"and earlier you said you didn't want this," dongwoo mumbles against jinyoung's lips. jinyoung ignores him and wraps his arms around dongwoo's neck, engaging further into the kiss. they stand there, lips fumbling against each other as the water continues to rain over them, rinsing away the sweat and their spilled contents.

eventually they exit the shower, find their clothes and get dressed.

"let's get one thing clear," jinyoung stops in his tracks with his hand around the handle of the door as they're leaving. "this is the last time this happens," he finishes, and swings the door open.

"that's what you said last time…halbae," dongwoo mumbles. jinyoung whips his head back and glares at dongwoo before they both leave the room, and make their way to the dressing room they're supposed to be in, oblivious to how much time has passed.

 

 

"hyungs!" a voice shouts at them when they turn the corner. junghwan rushes forward to meet them. "where have you been? everyone has been searching for you for the past thirty minutes." however, the look in his eyes, that all-knowing look that junghwan always seems to have, suggests he knows the answer to that already. jinyoung and dongwoo glance at each other and give a huff, because they don't doubt that junghwan hasn't come to the conclusion that they're together. nothing goes unnoticed from junghwan, he has an annoying and yet impressive natural intuition about things he shouldn't. he's also a good actor and pushes the questions aside and grabs them both by the hands, pulling them along with him as he proudly shouts, "chansik, sunwoo, i found them."

 


End file.
